The Twilight 25: Random Stories
by BellaEdwardlover1991
Summary: Alone, Apathy, Awe, Bitter, Bound, Collide, Comfort, Dark, Fragments, Earnest, Honest, Languid, Lithe, Morose, Obsession, Patience, Prelude, Rapacious, Red, Restraint, Slip, Taut, Vibrant, Willing, Worry. Random stories. Canon. Rated M for some Lemons.
1. Awe

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Awe  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: Bella & Edward  
Rating: K+  
**  
Awe**

"Mom, when did you and dad meet? And how was your first kiss?" Bella smiled at her daughter; asking the questions Bella had been waiting for. She knew her daughter was in love; she had seen the signs weeks ago. And she knew Carlie struggled with her love. These questions were not unexpected at all; Edward and her had even talked about what to tell and what not.

"We met in high school. Back then Auntie Alice was a good friend of mine, and your dad was her younger brother. I met him a few times; but I didn't really like him. He was a bit childish, and mean to his sister. I knew he liked me as he was always teasing me."

"Does teasing mean that the guy likes you?" Carlie asked. Bella smiled.

"Not always; but most of the times it does. Anyhow; Alice and I got into a bit of a fight. We only spoke each other at school during that time. Then we graduated; both went to different colleges. We were busy. And then she invited me for her birthday. And your dad was there too; together with Uncle Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie." Carlie nodded, a smile on her face.

"We played _Trivial Pursuit _in teams of two, and Edward claimed me as his team buddy…"

(flashback)

"_I'll play with Jasper," Alice smiled and gave her boyfriend a kiss on his cheek._

"_I wanna play with Bella!__ She's smart, well win!" Edward said, grinning at her._

"_Um, sure?" Bella said, uncertain. The others were fine with it, so the teams were made. They started playing, and of course Alice and Jasper were winning. They got all the easy questions while the two other teams had questions that were impossible to answer._

_When they won, they all decided it was time for a movie. It took a while to make a decision, but finally they settled on Pirates of the Caribbean 2. It was funny and they needed a laugh after the tough questions._

_Short after they started the movie; two aunts came in. They had to put the sound lower, but the aunts and mother of Alice were talking loudly. They decided to move the movie up to Edward's room, who had a home cinema system. Bella sat next to Edward's couch; her head on the armrest. Edward sat next to her, the others filling the room. They put the lights out and just focused on the TV._

_Bella grabbed one of the pillows Edward had next to him and put them under her head._

"_That can't be comfortable, here's another one," Edward said, grabbing another pillow and putting it on top of the other one. Bella rested her head on it again, and smiled._

"_Thanks." Edward just smiled and patted her head._

_They both turned back to the movie. Sometime during it, he put his warm hand on top of hers. She wasn't sure how to respond. She could feel his hand shaking a bit; as if he was nervous. So she told him._

_Edward just nodded. After a while of not Bella not responding, he removed his hand. Bella felt disappointed; for some reason she really liked Edward's hand there._

_Not very long after that Edward rubbed Bella's shoulder and back. She had no idea how to tell him she liked it with the others not noticing it. She could still feel him shaking a bit._

_Finally the movie lit up the room, so Bella looked up and found him looking at her. She smiled; letting him now she liked it. He smiled back; his eyes lighting up. It looked so cute; Bella couldn't help but grin._

_She turned back to the movie with the smile still on her face, and Edward kept his hand on her back, slowly rubbing it and totally relaxing her. He moved his hand up, under her hair and rubbed her neck. Bella tried to keep her eyes open, it felt _so_ good that she had a hard time concentrating on the movie. Then his hand moved again, this time his hand stroking her cheek. She closed her eyes and forgot about the movie, just felt the arm around her that made her feel like she could forget the world around her. She smiled at him again, and he smiled back. _

_Unfortunately; she had to go home early. She had to keep watching the time, her parents didn't want her to go home late when it was snowing. It was too dangerous. _

_Bella got pleasantly surprised when she found out Edward had to have left already to a friends' birthday, but he arranged it so he could come with her for at least a bit. She bit her lip and tried not to smile at that. It was so sweet._

_She said goodbye to Alice, but she was actually not focused on her at all. She was waiting for Edward, but tried not to let it show to Alice. She didn't know what she would think of Bella and Edward liking each other. Maybe Alice didn't think they fit together, and she didn't want to cause a fight between them, or lose a friend._

_They left the house together, and he went with her halfway. They both stopped when they had to say goodbye, and he requested a hug. She gave it to him without problems, and he held her really tight against him. Feeling bold, she gave him a kiss on his cheek. _

"_Thanks for going with me this far," Bella smiled. He smiled back, and leaned in. Bella raised her head, and caught his lips with her own. She pulled back quickly, and felt her cheeks warm up with a blush. _

"_You're cute," Edward grinned. Then he asked for her phone number, which she gave him. With another small kiss, they said goodbye. Bella stood there for another moment, totally in awe._

(end flashback)

Bella sighed, and grinned at her daughter that was sitting next to her and grinning widely.

"Was Dad really that sweet?"

"Yes, Carlie. Dad was that sweet. I didn't get his number, instead I told him to call or text me. He called me the next day, and we set up a date. And now we're here." Bella sighed again, happily.

"Thanks for telling me that mom. I'm happy it was so sweet." With that, her daughter jumped up and left the room, leaving Bella shaking her head with a smile on her face.

--


	2. Fragments

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Fragments  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: Alice  
Rating: T  
**  
Fragments**

Flashes of memories, fragments… of arms around me, whispered words of love. Blond hair; blue eyes. Tall; lean. Nice to look at.

Panting; sweaty bodies… utter bliss… Blue eyes staring into mine; making me feel trapped and loved at the same time. The feeling of another body pressed against mine; sleeping in someone's arms.

Images came rushing buy; but they didn't make sense. I saw people; couples. Me; staring in the mirror. Hanging out with people I recognized but didn't know. I felt feelings that didn't seem to belong to me. They were beautiful.

But why couldn't I remember them?


	3. Dark

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Dark  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: Edward  
Rating: K+  
**  
Dark**

Edward woke up to a crying child. It was dark, so he looked at the clock. Groaning, he stood up to find his 3 year old child.

Anthony was crying, big tears on his cheek.

"Hey bud, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to his son on the bed.

"I had a n-n-nightm-mare and I woke up t-to the d-dark," Anthony sniffed. Edward smiled, and stroked his son's hair till he calmed down.

"I'll put the door open, and the hallway light on, okay? Now, go back to sleep." Edward said.

Anthony nodded, closed his eyes and fell asleep again.


	4. Worry

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Worry  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: Bella&Edward  
Rating: K+  
**  
Worry**

"Where is she? Where is my little girl? Charlie?!" Renee screamed frantically; looking for her daughter.

"I don't know dear. You were supposed to watch her this afternoon." His voice was calm; but his eyes betrayed him. Renee had failed in watching their child.

"I know, I know… but the phone rang and I expected a call from-" Renee started; tears welling up in her eyes.

"That doesn't matter. You know that since she started walking she knows ways to get out of here. Do you remember what happened last time? If Esme hadn't caught her; she'd be dead! Isabella would be dead, Renee. She could be now." Charlie's anger slowly started to show. Renee shivered; but nodded.

"I'll go see if Esme has seen her now." With that, she went to their neighbors; Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

The last time this had happened; Renee had been watching Isabella as well. She had been distracted by Oprah; forgetting the four year old child that had learned the tricks of walking. She had been entranced by the TV; and didn't hear Isabella crying. The young child heard the voice of her godmother; and tried to find her but got lost. Eventually; Esme had found her and saved her from getting run over by a car.

Renee hurried; but before she could reach the door, it flew open and revealed a dishevelled Esme.

"What happened?" Renee's voice sounded shrill; half in panic and half in tears. Esme seemed to be in the same state.

"Did you see Edward anywhere? Emmett left the gate open and now Edward's gone!" Esme said. Renee's eyes widened at the mention of Esme's youngest son being gone.

"Do you think our kids have been kidnapped?" She asked breathlessly; not understanding how both their children could've disappeared.

"I wouldn't know how," Esme frowned. "Edward was in the backyard; surrounded by the hedges. I don't even understand how he could've left as the gate was locked."

"They're children; they always find a way," Charlie said from behind them. "I take it Edward is gone as well?" His voice sounded harsh; but behind it was the panic of Isabella being in danger.

Renee whimpered; fighting back a sob at the thought of her four year old not making her fifth birthday in two weeks. Charlie looked at her for a moment; almost annoyed. But then his gaze softened and he took his wife in his arms.

"Come on; let's go look for them. I'll call the police station and put some men on it too. We'll find her somehow." He stroked her hear for a moment; and smiled at Esme as she wiped a tear away. Renee nodded; still breathing heavily from trying to hold in a panic attack.

*~*

They searched for hours. It was cold outside, but after an hour the sun came through. It was almost as if some higher power wanted to tell them it would be alright. But no one gave up. Half of the Forks population was looking for Isabella and Edward. Finally, right before dark set in, they were found.

They were together, sitting on the ground under a tree on a hill. They were obviously playing together, Isabella giggling and Edward a grin on his face. Isabella handed something to him, but the parents couldn't see what as they were still too far away.

"Thank god, there they are!" Renee said, and started moving towards them. Charlie grabbed her by the arm, and shook his head.

"No, look at them. We've always pushed them together and that never worked… and see how it works if they're off on their own," Charlie had a grin on his face.

"But my daughter is too young!" Renee wailed, while Esme next to her was chuckling.

"Look at them… totally at ease. At first they avoided each other so much, and now…" Carlisle smiled, taking his wife in his arms.

"It's a miracle," Charlie said, also smiling. He exchanged a look with Carlisle, and they both nodded at each other.

At the same moment, Edward leaned in and gave little Bella a kiss on the cheek. Bella giggled, and gave him a kiss full on the mouth. Edward pushed Bella away, and the adults watching them laughed at the sight.

*~*

"Where is Anthony, Edward?" Bella asked her husband, shaking her head. "Or Lillian for that matter. That girl is always with Anthony, I swear Rose needs to rein in her child."

"I have no idea, sweetie. He really does take after their parents." Edward ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "Let's hope they don't really end up like we did."

They had been married right out of high school. They knew it was right, they had been best friends when they were little, but they both knew it was much more. Their relationship developed naturally, going from best friends to partners and eventually even to lovers. When Edward asked Bella to marry him, she didn't hesitate a second, and said yes.

"What is wrong with how we ended up?" Bella asked playfully, smiling.

"Well, I don't think there is anything wrong with us… But do you remember my mom's reaction when I asked you at graduation?"

"Well, yeah… But I wouldn't mind Anthony and Lillian to end up together; they are just as perfect for each other as we were." Bella smiled again.

"I'll hold you to that, love. We'll see in ten years, when he actually asks her to marry him. You'll probably respond just like my mother did. And if he is anything like me, he'll respond the same way to that too." Edward took wrapped his arms around his wife, his nose in her hair.

"Yeah, let's not go there okay?" Bella laughed. "Let's check the tree. They're probably there."

They walked together hand in hand, when they were about to arrive Bella's cell phone rang.

"Is Lillian at your place?" Rosalie asked her without greeting her.

"Hello to you too, Rosalie. And no, she isn't. But we do have an eye on her. Can't you watch your own child? You're always letting her go to whatever she wants to." Bella was calm, but by the way Rosalie's breathing changed she could hear that she offended her friend.

"Lillian happens to love spending time with Anthony, and I want what is best for my child! I was just worried, she should be home by now."

"It's fine. We'll take her to your house."

She hang up the phone, and smiled at the sight before her. There were Anthony and Lillian, in exactly the same position as she and Edward were once.

*~*


	5. Comfort

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Comfort  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: Rosalie&Emmett  
Rating: K+  
**  
Comfort**

I flew into the comfort of Emmett's arms, looking for the comfort only he could bring. I was scared for Bella. Even though it looked like I didn't care about her, I did. I just didn't understand her way of thinking. She _enjoyed_ hanging around with vampires. Look where it got her.

James was crazy, and now she ran to him, the crazy girl. She really had a death wish, one I couldn't understand.

"It'll be alright, baby. We'll kill James and save Bella." Emmett's soothing voice washed over me.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I whispered back to him.


	6. Patience

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Patience  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: Bella& Edward  
Rating: M

**  
****Patience**

"Bella…" I groaned, wishing she would hurry up.

"Patience, boy. That's a virtue." Bella winked, taking her dress off seductively. I couldn't ignore the way my hard-on was straining against my jeans, but she had tied my hands together. I had to wait for her to help me out of my misery.

My eyes widened when I saw the lingerie she was wearing. It was black, lacy and I could see everything I desired.

"Bella… please," I begged, but she just smiled and continued her lap dance for me. She was grinding against my dick, driving me crazy.

Patience… Fuck.


	7. Vibrant

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Vibrant  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: Jasper& Alice  
Rating: K+  
**  
Vibrant**

The things I felt from her didn't make sense at all. She was immensely relieved, but her vibrant personality was showing through her feelings. She was happy, and I could feel her love. I felt hope that maybe that love and relief was for me.

I hadn't know this woman a minute yet, and already she felt like the sun coming up in my life, slowly washing away the darkness of my eternal night.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she said, smiling at me.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," I answered.

For the first time in years, I felt hope.


	8. Apathy

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Apathy  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: Edward  
Rating: K+  
**  
Apathy**

I was trapped in a marriage with a woman I did not love. We had four lovely kids, sweet little things, but our marriage was dead. I don't hate her, no… Not at all. But we're not even friends anymore. We're now just roommates, living together under one roof. There was no love between us anymore.

The kids were suffering under our apathy, I knew that and so did Tanya. It was one of the things she often threw at my feet.

The only thing that kept me sane was the woman I was secretly in love with. My Bella.


	9. Obsession

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Obsession  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: Emmett&Rosalie  
Rating: M  
**  
Obsession**

I had an obsession with her breasts. It's not like she minded, but sometimes I got the idea she was a little bit annoyed with me staring at them all the time. Hell, I was proud I could keep my hands to myself.

It didn't help that I was dating the most beautiful girl in the universe. Her long blond hair mesmerized me, especially when was hanging down,, her breasts.

"Emmett!" She often said when she caught me staring. All I could do was grin at her, and most of the times she smiles back.

I love that girl.


	10. Prelude

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Prelude  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M  
**  
Prelude**

My hand stroked her arms, her shoulders, her neck, our lips staying attached the whole time. Her hands were gripping my hair, softly pulling it. Our heated breaths and moans and groans were the only sounds in the house, our naked bodies against each other the only thing I could feel.

My hands went to her breasts, massaging them and stroking her nipples, eliciting soft moans from deep within her chest. Her hands explored my body, brushing my nipples before gripping my rock-hard shaft in her small hands.

"I can't wait anymore," she whispered, and her wish was my command.


	11. Collide

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Collide  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: Bella& Edward  
Rating: K+  
**  
Collide**

I had never expected to see him again. After graduation in high school, we both agreed to break up with each other. With me going to Columbia and Edward going to UW, I knew our relationship wouldn't survive. Though I had trust in Edward's love, I also had to trust Fate to bring us back together.

That was what my parting words were. It was a lie, I didn't believe in Fate. I was actually saying goodbye. Yet Fate played its part, and made Edward and I collide in the grocery store in Forks during a break.

Thank you, Fate.


	12. Alone

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Alone  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: Bella  
Rating: K+  
**  
Alone**

I was all alone now. He was gone, he left and he was not coming back. I had pushed him away, he ran from me as fast as possible. I lost my love, my life… My reason for everything was gone. There was nothing I could do, I was just a breakable human. Unlovable, useless. A plaything to keep for a few weeks, months, maybe a year.

I should feel lucky that I had Edward for a bit, 'vampires are quickly distracted' was what he told me. He kept me around for a year.

I should be thankful. I'm dead.


	13. Languid

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Languid  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: none  
Rating: K+

**  
****Languid**

It was one of _those_ Sundays. All the Cullens were hanging around and doing nothing. It was hot outside, unbelievably so, and the humidity was driving everyone crazy. I was sweating like bullets, but unlike Alice and Rosalie, I didn't change out of my light summer dress. I had seen them change no less than eight times.

My fingers were locked with Edward's above my head, our heads resting next to each other. We huffed and puffed every now and then, just being languid.

"I'm bored!" Emmett whined. I didn't even have the energy to laugh at that.

Stupid heatwave.


	14. Restraint

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Restraint  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: Edward  
Rating: T

**  
****Restraint**

I wanted to kick Mike's ass for saying such things about Bella, but Emmett was holding my arm, successfully restraining me.

"If you ever call Bella a whore again I'll kill you," I hissed furiously, inwardly laughing about Mike's scared face.

"Why can't I tell the truth?" Mike said, knowing I couldn't touch him with Emmett holding me back. What he didn't expect was Emmett letting me go, which was what happened. I was in front of his nose before he could even react.

I hit him in the face, and I instantly felt better.

"Thanks, man."

Emmett just laughed.

--


	15. Earnest

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Earnest  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: Bella, Edward and Emmett  
Rating: M  
**  
Earnest**

" You want something from my ice cream machine? You liked the magic white stuff so much?"

"Emmett! I was a child when I said that!" Bella groaned, shaking her head.

"I can make you scream with my machine," Emmett teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Emmett! Leave my girlfriend alone!"

"Sorry Eddie, but you gotta admit it's funny."

Edward couldn't help but smile. "It is. But I'll let her use _my_ magic _I scream_ machine."

"GUYS!" Bella blushed like an idiot, catching the pun. "You're not fair. Be serious for once. And you, Edward, are not allowed to tease!!"

**My friend told me this story today. She actually said it yesterday, the 'magic white stuff', I adapted it to a small story. Hope you like it! :)**


	16. Bitter

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Bitter  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: Jasper  
Rating: K  
**  
Bitter**

I know I shouldn't be bitter about what Maria has done to me. Even though I love Alice with all my heart, and love the family I live with now, my past still haunts me every single day. It's most certainly not easy, and though I understand why the Cullens live the way they do, it is difficult for me to stay away from human blood.

I know I shouldn't be angry. I know I shouldn't hate her. But I can't find it in my to forgive her. I know I should, that it's time to move on. But I can't.


	17. Willing

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Willing  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: Bella&Edward  
Rating: M  
**  
Willing**

"Your parents would freak out if they knew what we're doing here," Edward said, laughing before kissing his girlfriend again.

"Well, who says they have to know?" Bella smiled back, kneading her hands into his hair, pulling him back to her mouth. Kissing softly turned soon in a heavy make out session. Hands went to places considered inappropriate by most parents.

"They will be mad if they find out you fell victim to my charms," Edward gasped after a while, his hand touching her breast, lips connected.

"Even if they do, I don't care. I'm a more than willing victim."


	18. Rapacious

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Rapacious  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: Edward  
Rating: T

**  
****Rapacious**

I moved like the animal in the night hunting its pray. The beating heart thundered in my ears as I followed the young man. His thoughts were on the blonde girl he had seen in the club we all had been just a short while ago. In his mind, I saw how he would hurt her, his thoughts making me nauseated.

In the silence of the night, the young man was following her, unaware that he was being followed as well. Little did he know that he would be the victim tonight, not the girl.

Without a warning, I sprang.


	19. Bound

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Bound  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: Bella  
Rating: T

  
_  
Can't make my own decisions or make any with precision  
Well, maybe you should tie me up so I don't go where you don't want me  
You say that I've been changing, that I'm not just simply aging  
Yeah, how could that be logical?  
Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat_

_Playing God ~ Paramore_

**Bound**

"Do I really have to sing?" Bella asked hesitantly, looking at the paper with lyrics in Alice's hand.

"Yes! It's my birthday, please Bella? As my present?" Alice's puppy dog eyes melted Bella's heart, so she grabbed the paper and started reading the lyrics. Not even halfway, she froze.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" She felt anger coming up, but it was overshadowed by extreme sadness. How right these lyrics were.

"James isn't good for you, Bella. He has you bound to him, completely dependable. I know you love him, but he won't make you happy. I'm sorry."

--

**Okay, so a lot of drabbles coming up tonight. I had a lot more one-shots planned when I started this, but I'm running out of time and I'm still a student, school comes first. So I have to give up a few one-shots and turn them into drabbles. I'll try to make it good, and maybe I'll use the ideas later on for one-shots.**

**Also, I saw that you didn't get the mail for Chapter 16. That one's also new, so if you want to read it, I'd say go back :)**


	20. Morose

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Morose  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: Emmett & Rosalie  
Rating: K+

**  
****Morose**

"Rosie… please cheer up? For me?" Emmett looked at her, an unusual serious look on his face. Rosalie didn't look at him, just stared out of the window.

"Rosalie… I can't stand it when you're down like this. I don't know whether you're sad, or grumpy, or something else because every time it's different. What am I doing wrong here?" Emmett now stood in front of her, his hand raising up her chin.

"You're not doing anything wrong," she answered, still not looking at him.

Emmett sighed. "Fine. Be like this. I'll still love you."

"Love you too," she sighed.


	21. Red

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Red  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: unknown… whomever you want to picture here (:  
Rating: M

**  
****Red**

"You must know by now what you do to me," his breathless voice said in her ear. She shivered under his touch, his voice sending tingles all over her body.

His hands were teasing her, touching her breasts, pinching her nipples, touching her everywhere but where she wanted his touch most. The passion that flowed between them was pure, raw animal lust, like it always was between them. Their bodies were meant to connect, meant to reach the highest levels of pleasure.

They gave, they took, they loved, they had true passion for each other, colored by their red clothes.


	22. Taut

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Taut  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: none, actually  
Rating: T  
**  
Taut**

Summer time. The time of sun, and warmth… and Naked Guys. Guys walking around without shirts on, showing off their taut muscles to giggling girls.

As Bella, Alice and Rosalie were lying on the beach, they were unusually silent. They all wore their sun glasses, to hide their roaming eyes. They were watching the guys playing beach volleyball, staring at their sweaty bodies, secretly dreaming about other ways to get them sweaty.

Meanwhile they were being watched themselves, the guys staring at the naked flesh that was normally hidden by clothes.

Summer time. The time of horny teenagers and tranquility.


	23. Slip

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Slip  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: none, actually  
Rating: T

**  
****Slip**

Bella, Rosalie and Alice were laughing, while the guys were blushing. They lost a bet, and had to wear embarrassing pajama's. They did this knowing the guys all slept in boxers, and timed their sleepover party in a weekend where Alice's parents weren't home.

Jasper was wearing yellow boxers with red hearts on it, chosen by Alice. Edward's boxers were pink with bears, chosen by Bella, and Emmett was wearing thighty whities.

"Well, at least we're in this together," Jasper grumbled.

"I don't envy Emmett though," Edward answered softly.

"Hey, I have nothing to be embarrassed about!" Emmett just shrugged.


	24. Lithe

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Lithe  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: Edward& Bella  
Rating: M

**  
****Lithe**

I had been watching her for a long time. My neighbor girl, the ballet dancer. My room happened to face hers, we could look into each others' rooms. We used to do that all the time, send each other's messages that way. Now it was a one-way street.

We were childhood friends, and I do mean the past tense. I was the shy guy, the smart one who is labeled 'nerd' while that isn't who he really is. She went from the shy, smart girl to being one of the most popular girls in school, starting in 7th grade. As a high school freshman, she took over the school with her quiet confidence and her beauty. The best thing about her? She didn't realize it at all.

Being neighbors automatically meant we were best friends since before kindergarten. Our moms were friends but for some reason Bella didn't want to be seen with me. At first I was hurt, but after a while I started to accept things for the way they are. Fact of life; people ignore you if they want to keep their status as high school queen. And unfortunately, Bella was actually listening to her bees, Alice and Rosalie, who told her to stay away from me.

I hadn't known all of this if it wasn't for Jasper, who was actually secretly my friend while being Alice's boyfriend. Reason why I keep my real opinion of her to myself. I think she's a fucking bitch who keeps the girl I've been in love with since 2nd grade away from me.

Oops. That slipped. Oh well.

Bella and I met when I was about nine months old, and she was six months old. She was crawling around, and I was trying to walk after her, often falling down. Or that's what the stories are. My mom, Esme Cullen, keeps talking about it like it's a miracle. She keeps telling me Bella and I will marry some day, that we are meant to be. I always disagree, and point out Bella's behavior towards me. My mom just laughs and tells me that it's how it always starts.

Anyhow, back to the story. I can see Bella's room from my window, and since Bella is a great ballet dancer she practices every day. And I watch, every single day. When she does stretches... There hasn't been a day that we didn't both take a shower after she's done practicing her moves and doing her stretches. Fuck, that's hot. Especially when she bends over…

Like now. She's doing some sort of move where she bends over, rests her hands against the ground, and then slowly shifting her weight to her hands and lifting her legs up in the air. When I think about the strength that must cost, I always get instantly hard, like now. I can't look away, mesmerized by her.

I'm surprised I haven't been caught yet. I've been doing this for a few years now, ever since I discovered about this. If she would catch me watching, she would probably come over here and kill me right on the spot. If she would catch me in the state I'm in now… Well, I would be embarrassed unless she planned to take care of it.

Which was what I was going to do right then, I couldn't hold it any longer. Lately it was more and more like this, I wouldn't be able to hold out till she was done. I was in the shower way before she was, but it did mean I would have time to picture her in the shower, water dripping from her hair on her breasts, down her stomach to the promised land. _Ahh… yes._

I knew I was way too deep into this fucking shit. It wasn't just lust I felt towards her. Hell, the lust only started when I was 13, the last time our families went on a holiday together. The last time I actually had a full conversation with Bella. The last time I actually had the chance to tell her how I felt, the last time I was close enough to Bella to touch her.

I didn't, of course. Our parents were watching us from the beach while we were in the sea. Our families had always gone on holidays together, but for the past two years Bella and I hang out less during our holidays. She often found a girl to hang out with while I stayed behind with our parents. She didn't ask me along and I didn't want to impose. My parents had raised me better than that. It did mean I was alone quite a lot. Call me selfish, but I wanted Bella to hang out with _me_, to have fun with _me_ instead of a friend she would never see again.

So the last time I really talked to Bella was when I was 13. Sadly enough, I was now almost 18 and still not over her. Not that I expected to be over her anytime soon, not after being in love with her for almost 10 fucking years. My grandma Elizabeth always told me that it was just puppy love, innocent and pure… and that it wouldn't last. My mom, however, always told me that I felt what I felt and that I shouldn't listen to what Nana Elizabeth said. Mom tried to tell me it was true love.

Looking at Bella's behavior, I had good arguments against my mom. I told her true love had to work both ways, and that Bella obviously didn't feel that way for me. She wouldn't ignore me if she loved me the way I loved her.

"Edward!" I looked up, startled, being pulled away from my thoughts by my mom's voice.

"Yes?" I called back, putting on a t-shirt on my sweats. Was she going to punish me for showering in the middle of the day? Or did she need anything from me?

"Come downstairs for a minute, please," was all she said. I growled softly in annoyance, but walked downstairs anyway.

I saw a familiar color of hair, making me smile when I thought about my most recent shower fantasy. I had to think about my naked grandma to keep a new hard-on at bay.

I felt my breath catch in my throat when I realized the familiar color of hair actually belonged to the person I hoped and dreaded to see. I had no idea what she was doing here, so I held my breath while I waited for the information.

"Edward, Bella here says you two need to work together for a Biology project so she came over. Where are you going to work?" She asked, smiling.

Bella wasn't lying, surprisingly. We actually had a Biology project to hand in, in just a few weeks time. I figured she should come to me, since the Bee Bitches Alice and Rosalie were keeping her away from 'the wrong people', and I was on their list.

I shrugged. "The dining room?"

"Ehm, would you mind going to your bedroom? Is that okay?" Bella replied, her face innocent and her voice soft. My mom looked at both of us for a moment before nodding.

My heart was pounding in my chest. It was a good thing it was Monday today, since Sunday is my 'cleaning' day, the day my mom forces me to clean up my room. If she had come two days before… I didn't even want to think about that.

I led Bella to my bedroom, trying to ignore the fact that it was the same room where I jacked off to my fantasies when I couldn't wait till I hit the shower. I felt myself flush, but took a deep breath through my nose and decided to just focus on the homework.

Unfortunately, Bella didn't seem to share the thought. And suddenly, it wasn't like she was the Bella I knew at all.

The second my door was closed, she had me pushed against it, her body against mine and effectively trapping me against the door. She was standing on her toes, her mouth at my ear.

"I've waited long enough to finally get you alone unsupervised, and you're proposing to work downstairs, at the kitchen table while your mother is watching us?" Her breath against my ear and the low tone of her voice made me instantly hard. No image of a naked grandma could take me down right then.

I was stunned for a few seconds, trying to find out what I could say to her. I wanted to sound witty, like that smartass Mike Newton, who had been hanging around her for quite some time now. But before I could come up with a response, her lips touched mine very lightly, probably figuring out what my reaction could be.

Like hell I was going to let something like this pass. I responded quickly, pressing my lips harder against her. She responded back by putting her arms around my neck, her body pressing against mine.

I growled when I felt my body react quickly at the feel of her soft breasts against my chest. It also didn't help that her hands fisted in my hair, pulling it softly, which apparently turned me on immensely.

_Too fast_, it screamed inside of me. _More, more,_ my body answered. My knees almost buckled when she moaned as my hand roamed over her back and sides. I wanted that sound in my mind forever, hear it over and over again.

Much to her dismay, and also to mine, I pulled away and grabbed her at her shoulders. I looked at her face, and saw nothing but confusion and hurt in her eyes. I sighed, trying to figure out what it exactly was that I wanted. Having Bella in my room, and like this, was like a shower fantasy. But did I really want to treat her the way I did in my dreams and fantasies?

The answer was no.

I didn't want to _fuck_ her like I did when I thought about her. Somewhere deep down inside, beneath the horniness, I liked to think I was a nice guy. One that loved a girl before he _made love_ with her. And somehow I doubted that Bella loved me. But the kissing was nice. We could do that.

Right?

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. Though this wasn't my first kiss – some girl named Lauren had kissed me once – this was special to me. Lauren, just like Bella, had forced herself on me. Not that I wasn't an active participant, of course, because I wanted to know what kissing was like. But kissing Bella like this was different.

"Sorry Bella. Not now and not like this, okay? I don't want it to be like this." I saw her trying to catch my eye, but I purposely looked away. I _did_ want to kiss her, and whatever else she wanted. But I had to pretend to be the nice guy.

"Why not? I know you want me, you watch me doing my ballet every fucking day. Why not act on it?" Bella's voice was strong, but I could sense that she was hurt.

"Because I don't do casual fucking," I replied simply, finally meeting her eye. I saw surprise in her eyes, but then she frowned.

"Who says I want a casual fuck?"

I shrugged. "I don't know you anymore, and you don't know me anymore. So anything we would do now would lead to nothing, therefore it would be a casual fuck."

Bella pursed her lips and looked away, both of us silent now. I sighed, knowing I probably ruined my chances by now. I ran a hand through my already messy hair again, and shook my head.

"Let's just work on Biology, okay? And please don't be awkward, I just want to work." Bella nodded at that, and to work we went.

Even though we tried not to make it awkward, it was. I guess we were trying too hard. If only my eyes didn't drift to her lips, if only she wasn't the sexiest girl in the world, it might have worked.

We worked, and nothing happened. It was awkward, but we managed.

--

It was Saturday afternoon, and again I was working with Bella on our Biology project. I tried really hard to concentrate on the project, but my mind kept going back to the dream I had last night. When I looked at her mouth by accident, my mind went back to that part of my dream.

_She kneels down before me, looking up through her lashes. I groan at the sight, she looks so beautiful and so sexy, all I want to do is fuck her senseless. I close my eyes to keep myself from coming, just at the sight alone._

_When she licks the head of my cock, my eyes fly open again. Fuck, that feels good. And then there are no thoughts, just the feel of her hot wet mouth on my cock, sucking me off like a pro._

I tried to keep my mind in the present, but it was so hard. _Yes, that too._

When I leaned over, and accidentally touched her breast, I had another flashback while apologizing to her.

_I bend her lithe body to my will, her legs stretching far more than any normal girl could. The angle is perfect, I'm hitting the perfect spot over and over again and God, she is so hot and tight and warm…_

_I can't take it anymore, so I flip her over, crawl underneath her and lower herself back on my cock, kissing her in the mean time. Then she sits up with a wicked grin on her face, and winks._

_I touch her breasts, kneading them as she is riding me. Her head is thrown back in pleasure, her eyes closed and her mouth open to release her moans and pants. I can feel her coming, so I pinch her nipples to send her over the edge._

After a few more moments of torture, I know I have to end it. I can't do this to myself any longer. I have to tell her how I feel, and that I can't stand this. That I want to date her. And who knows, maybe she'll make my dreams come true.

**--**

**One more to go! And only 2 more days… good thing I'm already halfway there :) Hope you enjoyed it!**


	25. Honest

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Honest  
Pen name: BellaEdwardlover1991  
Pairing: Edward & Bella  
Rating: M

**Honest**

"Hmm.. you are so beautiful," Edward whispered in her ear, his hands stroking her sides. Bella slowly opened the eyes that conveyed her hunger. He pulled back slightly, staring at the evidence of her love and lust that he returned.

"Don't lie to me, I know I'm plain. I also know that you love me anyway. Now come back here, I'm not done kissing you just yet." Bella tried to pull him back to her, but he struggled against her. He tried to catch her eye, but Bella made sure to look away.

"I'm being honest here, Bella. You don't see yourself clearly. You really are a beautiful girl. Don't you trust me when I say that?"

"You're biased, Edward. You're in love with me, you're supposed to say these things. You sound like my mom, she said the same thing. Moms, dads and boyfriends all have to say those things, they've lost value." Bella sighed, trying to wiggle her way out of Edward's grasp. He held her tighter, surprising her.

"What are you doing?" Her wide eyes bored into his, not sure what he was doing.

"I am going to show you how wrong you are. I don't say anything to you that I don't mean for real. I love you Bella, I really do, and I mean every word I say when I tell you I think you are beautiful." He stroked her cheek with his thumb, making sure she could look into his eyes and see nothing but honesty there.

"You are beautiful on the inside, for starters. You're kind, you're loving, you're smart, you're happy about the smallest things in life, you appreciate everything, and you never hold grudges. You don't have a bad temper, and though you might be stubborn, that is also a good thing because it means you can think for yourself. You are feisty, which I like very much. And that's just the inside."

After that, he kissed her long and slowly, just showing her in that kiss that he loved her. She moaned, pulling her arms around his neck, trying to get him to move on. He kept his slow pace however, driving her crazy.

Finally, he pulled back so they could both breathe again. He stared into her eyes, and smiled.

"Do you believe me now?" Bella didn't respond, just looked at him. "I'll show you more then, this time about the beauty of your outside."

She couldn't help but moan at his words, while he only felt smug at her response to him. He could feel her heat up, feel her hot arousal against his covered thigh. He was pretty sure she could feel him as well, pressing against her lower belly as he barely hovered over her, most of his body pressing against hers.

He kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and her eyelids as soon as her eyes closed.

"You have the loveliest face. Your skin is soft, your nose so small and cute… Your eyes," he kissed her shortly. "Your eyes leave me speechless. They talk to me, you know. You might be able to hide your emotions to others, but to me your eyes are like books. You only have to look me in the eye and I'm enchanted. And your mouth… so pink, and so sweet. Hmm, I could kiss you all day and still not be satisfied."

Bella snorted, and fell in a fit of giggles. Edward just looked at her, which only made her laugh harder. Finally, he grabbed her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"What is funny about this, I'm completely honest here and you're laughing at me?"

Bella laughed till she couldn't breathe, and then she finally calmed down.

"Edward, stop being cheesy and overly romantic. You make me wanna throw up, your words are so sweet, it's unhealthy. I swear, it's bad." She almost laughed again, but this time Edward shut her up by pushing his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and responded to the kiss. Edward's hands moved from her sides to under her shirt. His hands slowly raised her shirt until they had to break the kiss so he could pull it over her head.

"Fine, if you won't let me explain it with words, then I'll just show you silently." He smirked at her, making her heart beat faster. She could feel it thundering in her chest, next to all the other sensations he was providing her.

She closed her eyes, and just felt. She sighed with each kiss on her body as Edward followed a trail from her neck to her collarbones, and then to the exposed flesh of her breasts. He removed her bra, and she could feel his eyes on her.

He was looking at her with so much love in his eyes, he almost wished for her to open her eyes and look at him. Almost as if she heard his wish, she opened her eyes and locked with his at the same time he lowered his mouth to her nipple, while his left hand made itself useful touching the other breast.

She moaned loudly, arching her back, silently pleading for more. Edward ignored her request, deciding teasing her now would have the best effect on her. She would stay on the edge, and beg and plead for more. Then, after all the restraint, he would make her come so hard that she wouldn't be able to do anything but lying in bed with him.

He pulled back entirely, smirking at himself as he could see already that he would be right. Bella moaned, opening her eyes when she didn't feel her boyfriend close anymore.

"Edward," she said softly, not really pleading yet but there was a hint of it in her voice. "What are you doing?"

He smirked at her, and then leaned in closely, but not touching any part of her body, and whispered in her ear.

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard you won't be able to walk for a week. It'll be all about you this time love, _all_ about you. And you'll know how much I love you. You'll know how beautiful I think you are… You'll know I'm always completely honest to you."

She gulped at his soft, husky whisper, and felt a shiver of delight go through her body. When she looked at his face as he pulled back, she gulped again, because his eyes sparkled with mischief. She knew she was in trouble.. of the very good kind.

He started kissing her mouth again, but only for a short bit as he began to kiss downstairs, peeling off her clothes in the mean time. He touched all her sensitive spots, feeling her muscles clench in reaction every single time. Each kiss was accompanied by a whisper about how much he loved that part of her body. Her breaths soon came in pants and the red sheets crinkled under her writhing body.

When he finally slid into her, it was all she could do not to let go immediately. She wanted this to last, but the pleasure he was giving her now was unlike every time before. Every sense was heightened, every touch of him sent her flying higher, until she couldn't take it anymore. There was so much pleasure it was almost painful. After very few thrusts, she couldn't hold on anymore, and she came with a powerful scream.

"I love you baby, so much…" Edward whispered in her ear, not stopping, but prolonging her orgasm. She was crying, it was all too much to bear, she was overwhelmed. After a few minutes, Edward came with a soft groan, and he finally let her come down from her high.

He held her close for a few minutes, letting her breathe again, let her muscles relax after the constant clenching. When she tried to move, she moaned, and giggled.

"I can't move," she laughed.

Edward laughed as well, and kissed her tenderly. "I told you, you wouldn't be able to walk."

She smiled at that. "Hmm... you did. And you most certainly kept your promise."

"I always keep my promises. And I would never lie to you, ever. I will always be honest with you, please believe that." His whisper suddenly turned serious, knowing Bella's insecurities were often in the way of her believing him.

Bella laughed. "After this? How can I not believe you?"

Edward just smirked. "Good. You better, or I'll have to try and prove it again."

--

**Yay! I made it! Pff… lol. Wow. I was afraid I wasn't going to make it, considering I have midterms right now. **

**After this is over, I**** will post a message on my profile within a week or so. Check it, please :)**


End file.
